Anger of the Earth
by yamiduke13
Summary: Clay does not share well.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

"Ooooh friend Clay will you introduce me to Jack Spicer's new friend?" Clay frowns and glances at the other three monks as he exits the temple. He had just finished his workout and was asked this immediately after Omi saw him. He considers the question the little monk had asked him slightly confused and tilts his head as he studies him.

"What nonsense are you speaking Omi? Ya know we're Jacks only friends." He explains patiently only to have the younger monk jump up excited and bounce around him.

"No we saw Jack Spicer with another man today. He performed this really cool backflip move I wish to learn. He was so out he was far."

"He means he was far out." Rai corrects with a grin as he gets to his feet with Kimiko.

"That is what I said." Omi frowns at Rai before turning quickly back to Clay who is getting more confused by the minute. He loves Jack and all but Clay has no difficulty admitting that making friends was not something Jack was good at.

"The annoying one is telling the truth though" Rai says with a grin aimed at Omi. "While you were exercising we all went out walking and we saw the two of them together."

"Mhm I wouldn't mind being introduced to his friend either" Kimiko adds with a smile. "He was gorgeous." Clay frowns hearing this and Rai can't resist teasing him.

"Yeah he sure was. Hmm you haven't really had time to go see Jack lately have you Clay? Maybe he found someone new."

"Ain't my fault I've been busier than a hound in flea season." Clay responds annoyed even as his mind goes over the idea and dismisses it. There was no way Jack would go find someone else. Clay had faith in his lover.

"He might be gay actually" Kimiko says thoughtfully unknowingly helping Raimundo. "After all he kept showing off and I don't think his eyes ever left Jack." Rai snickers quietly at seeing the annoyance on Clay's face after hearing that.

"Jack's more loyal then my old sheep dog" he protests and Kimiko immediately back tracks.

"I never said Jack was looking back." Rai smirks quietly and decides to add in his two cents again.

"Though he was staring at him kind of dreamily… and even if he wasn't there's nothing to stop his friend from hitting on him. " He points out and has the pleasure of seeing anger start to cloud Clay's eyes. To his delight Clay doesn't even say anything and just heads towards the wu. Minutes later they see him come out with the wings of tinabi and heads towards Jack's place.

XXX

Clay had some time to get over his anger by the time he arrives at Jack's house and he is sure he has overreacted. He decides it really has been to long since he saw his lover though so figures he will stop by to talk to him. His anger comes back like a bull though when he sees Jack and some man flying above the house using two of Jack's jet packs. He immediately angles the wings up towards them and flies in a circle around them. The man Jack was talking to is fairly tall he realises and well-muscled and he had been showing off by performing stunts in the air with his jetpack; Clay hates the way he is watching Jack and he growls slightly before moving the kite between the two of them. His eyes go to Jack and he glares angrily.

"Get your lily white ass on the ground Jack." Jack flinches slightly-probably because of the growl in his voice Clay reflects but he just jerks his head towards the ground and Jack moves down meekly followed by his friend who is glancing between the two of them frowning. Clay is in his face the moment they hit the ground and gets even angrier when he realises that they are roughly the same height but he just glares at him and starts speaking before the other man can.

"Now see here ya snake; Jack here is mine and I'll knock ya plumb into next week if I see ya even looking at him again. So why don't ya beat it before I make ya into buzzard bait." The young man glances between him and Jack with a frightened look on his face before he turns and runs. Immediately afterwards Clay turns his scowl on Jack who presses up into his face and grasps it between his white hands. Before he can say anything though Clay backs him up into the wall of the house and brings those hands up above his head as he presses close. Jack shifts and Clay leans even closer sliding one of his legs in between his and pressing their chests together.

"You were flying with him" He accuses angrily and Jack's breathing starts to get a little heavier.

"Well you're never interested or around." He says with an annoyed tone and Clay shuts him up with a rough kiss. When he finally pulls away Jack's breathing is irregular and Clay can feel his hard length pressed up against him.

"Well not anymore. Tomorrow you take me out on one of those flying dohickies of yours." Jack smiles at him brightly then and leans in for another kiss which Clay ignores. "You're mine Jack and don't you ever forget it." He warns before lowering his mouth to the albinos neck and scraping his teeth over the flesh. He is pleased to hear Jack groan and buck into him trying to get some friction but Clay keeps his body still and chuckles. "This ain't my first rodeo Jack. You're not moving till I say so." He ends that declaration by sucking on his neck making his partner gasp.

"What….what do you want?" Jack whines out as he attempts to arch again and fails under Clay's hard grip.

"I want ya to stay away from that silver tongued varmint." He growls out and waits until Jack nods in agreement before he slides his hips forward and down against Jacks instantly getting a groan from the man pinned beneath him. Jack starts to wiggle against him again attempting to get more pleasure but Clay merely tightens his grip on Jack's hands.

"Please Clay!" He begs and Clay wastes no more time in pressing his lips down on Jacks as his hips start grinding down faster against Jacks erection. Soon they are both panting and his tongue is between Jack's lips tangling with his. After one final hard grind down Jack lets out a scream as he cums in his pants and seeing the beautiful red blush on his lovers face Clay soon follows. He stays pressed up against him though as he reminds him.

"You're mine Jack and don't ya forget it."

XXXXXXX

This was a request for someone from Livejournal. They wanted a jealous seme, more specifically Clay getting jealous of someone hitting on Jack. There will be one more chapter which will be from Jack's perspective.

Reviews inspire me and make me happy.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Xaiolin Showdown.

He still remembers that day; the anticipation and pleasure he felt when everything went according to plan. He had been feeling so lonely lately. Clay, his lover, the earth dragon had not been around to see him in a long time. Resulting in him feeling depressed and useless; he had had enough of that though. He was Jack Spicer evil boy genius and he would not be denied any longer. That said he had to plan things very carefully. He had to get what he wanted without Clay or anyone else knowing it was all a ruse. It had taken him a while but he had everything set up. He had snuck into the temple using the monkey staff and had planted video cameras with sound everywhere before sneaking back out. After that it was all just a matter of timing things perfectly.

He had waited until one day when Clay was training and the rest of the monks went out for a walk. He had set a camera bot to keep an eye on them and the footage was sent directly to a special device he had installed on his wrist which just looked like a cool bracelet. He then made sure they saw him with one of his special transforming robots. He had worked a lot of this one. He was tall, handsome, with black hair and green eyes. He had given him all the orders before they left and everything went according to plan. He was busy daydreaming about how rough Clay would be when they finally saw each other again and how glorious it was going to be when the monks saw them. The robot was showing off and smiling at Jack and Jack himself couldn't get the dopy grin off his face at the idea of what might happen with Clay. All in all in went rather well and he was in his lab watching the footage from the cameras as the monks talked to Clay later on. He couldn't help but laugh evilly at the time as he saw how Raimundo unknowingly helped him just as he had planned. He watched as Clay got the wings of tinabi and started flying. Jack did the calculations quickly; he knew the speed of the wings and the distance that would need to be covered so he knew approximately when his Clay would show up which gave him plenty of time to get prepared. He gave the new orders to the robot which mostly involved around him acting strong and silent. He could speak but only as a last resort. His robots were getting better with time but Jack still was having some issues with the voice box in them and while his cowboy was not the brightest he might still get suspicious.

He and the robot were flying high above his parent's mansion when he saw Clay arrive. He knew the moment Clay saw them because the blond had angled the wings up so he could join them higher in the sky. Now for the hard part; the actual acting, he had to make sure that Clay didn't suspect a thing when he got up here. Of course when he heard Clay growl at the robot and then saw the glare he directed at Jack he had to focus on not melting into a puddle. There are very few things sexier than a pissed of Clay he had decided right then and there.

"Get your lily white ass on the ground Jack." Jack had flinched when Clay spoke as the harsh growl in the cowboy's voice went straight to his groin and he had to devote a lot of energy into looking worried and not aroused. When Clay motions to the ground he went though because he knew he had to do this perfectly. He could not risk pissing Clay off too much after all. He had been relived when Clay gets into the robots face and doesn't give him the chance to talk. Clay was doing everything Jack wanted and fuck had he wanted to kiss the cowboy till they couldn't breathe with the way Clay had threatened the robot.

"Now see here ya snake; Jack here is mine and I'll knock ya plumb into next week if I see ya even looking at him again. So why don't ya beat it before I make ya into buzzard bait." The robot did exactly as he had been instructed to do in a case like that which was to look afraid, glance at Jack and then run. Jack had wasted no time after the robot booked it and he had pressed right up against Clay to take the cowboy's face between his hands. He still remembers the heat he felt in his dick as Clay had swung him around into the wall of his mansion and had pinned Jack beneath him. To make it even better one of Clay's legs was between Jack's though it wasn't close enough to feel Jack's erection which was probably a good thing at the moment.

"You were flying with him" Clay had accused him angrily and Jack had mentally cackled in his head even as in person he was fighting to control his breathing from being so turned on. He had been trying to get Clay to go flying with him for months now but the cowboy preferred it on the ground and had no interest in one of Jack's favorite past times.

"Well you're never interested or around." Jack had responded with an annoyed tone. He hadn't even had to fake that; he really had been annoyed that Clay hadn't come to see him in so long. That annoyance had vanished though when Clay had leaned in close and kissed him roughly. When the cowboy finally pulled away Jack could barely breath and Clay's leg was most definitely pressed against his hard on now.

"Well not anymore. Tomorrow you take me out on one of those flying dohickies of yours." Jack had not been able to stop his grin at hearing those magical words. He had been right; his genius had paid off. He had figured out that the only feasible way of getting Clay into the sky with him would be by tricking him into doing it and it had worked. He would finally be able to share the beauty of flying with Clay. He had moved his head for another kiss only to have Clay ignore it. "You're mine Jack and don't you ever forget it." Jack had only been able to groan as he had felt the cowboy's lips against his neck and how the teeth scraped over the skin there. He had tried to buck himself against the stronger boy only to be held strongly in place so he couldn't move. By that point Jack's whole body was tingling with desire and he was so turned on he had felt like he was losing his mind. "This ain't my first rodeo Jack. You're not moving till I say so." Clay had ended his declaration by attacking Jack's neck again making him gasp. Jack could only whine in frustration as he tried to arch again and failed.

"What….what do you want?"

"I want ya to stay away from that silver tongued varmint." Clay had very nearly snarled at him and Jack would have been lying if he said it hadn't made him go a little weak in the knees. All he had been able to do at the time was nod dumbly but that had been enough as just afterwards Clay had rolled his hips down against Jack's and he had instantly groaned. That friction was just beautiful and he had wiggled around a bit trying to get some more but Clay had just tightened his hold on him. Jack could feel his mind turning to mush; his brilliant genius was good for nothing at the moment except begging for more.

"Please Clay!" Jack could still remember how Clay had sped up his grinding and how their tongues had tangled in their mouths as they kissed. It had all been so perfect. Jack loved having no sense of control and after one final hard grind down he had finally let out a scream and came. The fact that it was still in his pants and that he hadn't even been touched by Clay at all had him blushing. Within a second of his own orgasm he had felt Clay come as well and now the bigger man rested against him looking thoroughly pleased and slightly smug.

"You're mine Jack and don't ya forget it."

XXXXXXX

I love the idea of a manipulative Jack haha. So I may or may not write a third chapter to this where Clay discovers the robot and figures out what Jack did. I have not decided yet. Reviews make me happy and inspire me to write more and update sooner.


End file.
